Counter Strike: Source
'Counter Strike: Source' General Information Counter Strike Source was released on November 1, 2004 on Windows and was later released on the Mac June 23, 2010. This game was the sequal to the Half Life mod Counter Strike which gained almost instant popularity due to its competitive and strategic gameplay. CS:S is an arcade style first person shooter that is solely geared towards multiplayer battles along with the addition of single player matches against bots. Using the technology of the Source engine, CS:S is continually improved graphically over time and also allows for a multitude of developer and community mods, such as achievements and updated GUI, therefore extending the replay value. To this day Counter Strike Source is played by gaming professionals in a tournament based LAN where players play for lump cash prizes. Game Structure Counter Strike Source is played and balanced by its monetary system. Beginning with a cash round that starts at 800 and the max amount of cash to be earned is 16000. This is used to balance out and reward players that complete their objectives and who maintain controlled spending. Using this sort of monetary system allows for greater dependency of teamwork due to rounds which require saving cash if you are losing to regain better equipment for the whole team. Most public servers, however offer a 16000 start cash to reduce the chance of mid game connectors. Game Types Bomb Defuse In this game type, the objective is for the Terrorist team to eliminate all Counter Terrorists or to travel through the map to either bombsite A or B to plant the bomb. The Counter Terrorist team therefore must play defensively to prevent the bomb to be planted or to eliminate all hostile Terrorists. Hostage Rescue In this game type, the objective is for the Counter Terrorists to travel to the location of the hostages and extract them to the Counter Terrorist extraction zone. In order to successfully complete the extraction, all four hostages must be guided to the extraction zone. Vice versa, the Terrorist team must prevent the hostages to be rescued or to eliminate all Counter Terrorist players. Game Types (Popular Additions) These gametypes are developer/community mods that are highly popular with the CS community Deathmatch / Team Deathmatch These gametypes involve the elimination of the opposing team unless you plan to play Deathmatch where you can eliminate all opposition. This game type allows players the ability to respawn and to select a weapon from the command window. GunGame This gametype is played by the advancement of a cycle of weapons where each player must eliminate the opposing team in order to advance to the next weapon. Usually consisting of up to 15 - 20 weapon changes, this mod has seen great success within the Counter Strike community. So much that in the next iteration of the Counter Strike series, Counter Strike: Global Operations, this mode will be included. Weapons Counter Strike Source contains four handguns, seven submachine guns, five automatic rifles, two shotguns, one heavy machine gun, and four sniper rifles, some of which are semi-automatic. Source also contains three types of gerenades, frag, flashbang, and smoke gerenades. Though Counter Strike Source has a multitude of weapons, only a few will be explained. I decided to choose the ones that in my experience have the ability to take the game to a further level of depth in which common gamers may overlook. M4A1 A counter terrorist exclusive weapon that is the most widely used is due to its capability of range and accuracy at the hands of an elite. Although weaker to its Terrorist counterpart, the M4A1 comes equipped with an attachable silencer which can greatly change the tide of war due to the suppression of noise. This weapon has the spray pattern of being a direct shot with the first couple bullets and immediately begins to spread in an upside down golf club shape, with the end stemming left or to the right. An important step to utilizing the M4A1 consists of bursting three shot burts, use of silencer, and maintenance of recoil patter when full auto is required. This weapon triumphs due to its high damage and range. In the hands of a veteran, this weapon can be used to gain complete lane control and to postpone pushers of the opposing team. AK47 Following through with the M4A1 is the Terrorist counterpart equivalent to it the AK47. This weapon contains higher amounts of damage than its CT counterpart, only at the expense of accuracy. The AK47 is the most widely used weapons for players on the Terrorist team. Its range and accuracy match closely to those of the M4A1, but where the two are different lies within the recoil and sound. The AK47 is a direct shot with the first few bullets just like the M4A1, but immediately begins to spread well above the current location in a cloud shape, shaking to the left and right. Lacking the silencer and even worse being extremely loud at times of fire automatically give away your location on the battlefield. The AK47 although is slightly more accurate and has a noticable difference in amount of damage dealt with a bullet with the exception of more sporadic recoil An important step to utilizing the AK47 to its potential is to fire no more than two rounds at a time at long range and when at a full auto fire, you must almost rip your mouse down to maintain the cloud level spread. As the two main primary weapons used between the teams, I mainly prefer to use the AK47 for its higher damage and accuracy at the expense of recoil. Even in times of a five on one or three on one clutch, the ability to confuse opposition by dropping the AK for the M4 can cause great manipulation to where you will be on the battlefield. Desert Eagle The Desert Eagle or "Nighthawk", is the favored pistol among the Source community due to its large calibur rounds that can at times be a one shot kill. The accuracy therefore is great but at the expense of having a seven round clip. The proper use of a deagle comes in during the first round of a match where users have little cash to spend on other equipment. The deagle has the spray pattern that is almost dead on accurate for the first two bullets and begin to increase slightly to the left or right of the head and almost usually never above the target. An important step to maintaining proper Deagle usage is to balance out strafing with recoil and aim. Also when going against opposition with rifles using the ability to move faster can suprise the enemy and with the use of a smoke or flash gerenade can greatly disorient them. It is highly favorable though to get a feasible range into which your efforts will be more applied. AWP The AWP or the magnum sniper rifle is a bolt action weapon. It is used among many players for its ability to kill oppenents with a one shot, oddly at times even in the knee or leg. Aside from that, the AWP is hated and loved by the Source community. Players argue that it is too powerful and others argue that it would imbalance the competitive level of play if removed. My perspective is that the AWP is a weapon that helps balance out the game in terms of competitive play. Teams that devise a plan to allow one player to delay a bombsite or defend a bombsite depending on the strategy, can use the AWP to their advantage and at times are able to postpone for their team to rotate for a flank. Maybe a little too in depth but the improtance of using the AWP lies in the ability to maintain a still position when firing at all times. An important trick is after firing a round, isntead of witnessing the reload you should swap to your secondary and straight back to the awp, therefore you can immediately upon returning can prepare your scope. Levels de_dust de_dust2 cs_office de_nuke cs_assault de_prodigy de_piranesi